freak
by read-a-holic17
Summary: Thank you trekkiel for this prompt! This is set around 3 years since Dylan last saw his dad. Dyfty have been together for around a year and live on Dylan's boat with Dervla Trigger warnings: child abuse, attempted murder, threat, let me know if I've missed any BBC own the characters, but the story is my imagination. Chapter 4/4 now up
1. Chapter 1

Thanks to trekkiel for this dyfty prompt! Its a little longer than oringally set out to will be 4 chapter uploaded over the next 4 days! I've never written Dyfty before so hope they're not ooc!

So I hope you enjoy this! I've watched the episode with Dylan's dad in again and made sure to try and keep him as in character as possible, in the episode I'm not actually sure if Lofty met his dad so I'm taking it that he doesn't...

This is set around 3 years since Dylan last saw his dad. Dyfty have been together for around a year and live on Dylan's boat with Dervla

Trigger warnings: child abuse, attempted murder, threat, please tell me if I've missed any...

Dylan woke up to find his overly cuddly boyfriend clung to him. Still he smiled to himself, this was love. This man, how soft he had become since Ben had grabbed him by the collar in resus and kissed him just after Dylan had talked a patient out of killing them both with a scalpel. That was almost a year ago. How time had gone.

"Ben, come on. We're going to b late for work. I'm never late." Dylan said, realising the time, reluctantly prising Ben's arms off from around him.

"A few more minutes. I'm always late." A sleepy Lofty replied.

"I'm going to shower." Dylan said, forgetting that this would only make them later as he could never refuse Bens company in the shower.

For the first time ever Dylan was late. Not just a few minutes late, but a whole half an hour late. Luckily for him it was Zoe in charge today and she hadn't noticed under her piles of paperwork that buried her in her office.

"Dylan, there's a patient waiting for you in cubicle 4, a Mr Carroll." Lofty told him as he came over to the main desk.

"Ah, and his complaints?" Dylan asked his boyfriend, their relationship was common knowledge at work but they kept things strictly professional here after their first kiss was highly public and Dylan wasn't one to flaunt his feelings about.

"He's complaining of pain is his right wrist, Robyn said it didn't look swollen but he's demanding to be seen by a doctor immediately." Lofty explained as they made their way over to cubicle 4.

"Hello, Mr Carroll, I'm -" Dylan started as he pulled back the curtain, frozen mid sentence the second he realised who "Mr Carroll" was.

So... any thoughts? next chapter tomorrow! who's excited for casualty tonight?


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you TrekkieL, Tanith Panic and Bonnie Sveen Fan for your reviews! You all seemed to enjoy it!**

 **Hope you all liked the next chapter!**

Chapter 2

"Dylan?" Lofty asked, not entirely sure why Dylan had stopped mid sentence, curtain half open, but was just standing there frozen.

Dylan didn't say anything, after the initial shock he turned and left.

"Dylan?" Lofty asked, confused, "I'm sorry Mr Carroll, I'll go and get someone else. I don't know what's wrong." Lofty apologised, still none the wiser.

"Ah that's just my son for you. A freak."

"I'm sorry, your son?" Lofty repeated.

"Yes."

"Right, well, umm, I'll get you another doctor." Lofty said, recalling the last time Dylan's dad had been admitted, around 3 years ago.

"Cal, patient in cubicle 4." Lofty called out as he rushed after his boyfriend. Crap. He thought to himself. Cubicle 4 again.

"Isn't he Dylan's patient?" Cal asked.

"Yeah, he can't treat him." Lofty said for a basic explanation as he followed Dylan out of cubicles.

"Dylan?" Lofty called as he entered a luckily empty resus.

"Go away. Get out Ben." Dylan shouted. He didn't want to talk. He knew it was wrong of him to lash out at Lofty. It was what happened last time. Why did his dad have this effect on him? He'd reached out, offered the olive branch for it to be thrown back in his face torn to shreds.

"Dylan, go home." Lofty suggested, knowing full well he would refuse at first.

"No, I'm absolutely fine."

"No, you're not."

"It just bay 4. Why did it have to be bay 4?" Dylan exclaimed suddenly.

"I don't know, it was just a coincidence. Do you want me to call Ben Harding?" Lofty asked placing his hand in Dylan's shoulder.

"No, I'll be fine. I'm going to work in resus until he's gone." Dylan said, his professional face coming into the foreground once again.

"I'm sorry but you're in no fit state to treat patients."

"I don't let my private life affect my work. You know that." Dylan said,

"I do, but this is non negotiable. You either go home and just relax for the day or I go to Zoe and she sends you home." Lofty declared. He didn't like giving Dylan an ultimatum but he was left with little choice.

Dylan just looked at him. That signature raise of the eyebrow.

"Yes. I'm serious." Lofty responded.

Dylan still said nothing, just hung his stethoscope around his neck and walked out to the staff room.

Lofty sighed. This was not how he expected his day to turn out.

"Dylan, seriously. You can't treat patients like this." Lofty explained as Dylan put his coat.

"It's fine Ben. I'll meet you later." Dylan told him. He knew lofty was right. He was too stressed.

"How about we go out tonight. There's that new restaurant on the quay which allows dogs?" Lofty suggested, wanting to cheer his boyfriend up.

"That. That sounds like a good idea." Dylan smiled finally. How was it that this man knew exactly what to say?

"Great. I'll book a table and make sure they sell cheese soufflé" lofty said, giving him a hug, which was reciprocated nearly as much.

They broke apart not realising that there was someone watching from the door.

"See you at home." Dylan said, walking out to tell Zoe he couldn't stay.

 **So,** **thoughts anyone? Who do you think was watching? Next chapter is going up tonight as I've realised I can't post on Tuesday so you get more this evening! Also next chapter is much longer and lots happens! Please review! They make my day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you everyone who reviewed!**

 **So this chapter contains the triggers (attempted murder, child abuse, threat, hurt, death) so don't read if you will be affected...**

 **This is where things get a little more heated...**

Chapter 3

Lofty went back to cubicles.

"Look Lofty I can't take another patient, it's not like we can pick and choose who comes through the door." Cal told him.

"Sorry, Dylan's gone home. We're stretched as it is Cal, you have to."

"Come on then, I need a nurse."

"Sorry, not me. He's Dylan's dad. I can't treat him." Lofty told him. "Robyn, cubicle 4 with Cal please."

"It's empty. The guy just got up and discharged himself, he was a time waster anyway."

"You could say that." Lofty muttered under his breath. "Well, it's against medical guidance but we can't stop him." Lofty said, now worried about his boyfriend.

Lofty had to carry on with his day, the ED was stretched to its limits and an incompetent agency nurse had been hired to help but was just making things worse.

"Lofty! Pub?" Robyn asked as he walked out of the staff room after his shift.

"No, um, well, I'm taking Dylan out tonight. Tomorrow?" Lofty suggested, he always felt bad about ditching Robyn and Max for Dylan but he needed him right now, and Lofty wanted to be there.

"Yeah, sounds good." Robyn said, smiling. She didn't mind. He seemed so much happier and more himself than ever since he had been with Dylan. They were both good for each other.

Lofty walked back to Dylan's houseboat, where he spent the majority of his time and what both of them referred to as 'home'.

He could feel something wasn't quite right. It was dark out and the outside light wasn't on _,_ Dervla wasn't sat by the moor waiting for him like usual and there was sounds coming from the boat, not the usual silence that Dylan preferred. A brown plant pot lay on the deck of the boat and this immediately alerted Lofty something wasn't right. He pulled out his phone and sent a message to Robyn:

"If I don't call you in 5 minutes call the police and an ambulance, I'm being serious."

"Dylan?" Lofty called as he unlocked the door, nervously.

"I'm in the kitchen." Came an obviously frightened reply from Dylan. "Don't come in Ben."

It was too late, Lofty, on hearing Dylan so scared barged his way into the kitchen stumbling over the shoes at the top of the stairs.

He looked up. In front of him, Dylan was stood, trembling. Lofty looked right and saw Brian. Stood staring at Dylan, his back still to Lofty.

"What's going on?" Lofty asked.

"Ben, stay back." Dylan advised.

"You can't protect your boyfriend, freak." Brian snarled, turning round lofty saw he had a knife. Thank goodness so he'd sent Robyn that text. Now all he had to do was hold him off for 20 or so minutes for the police to arrive.

"Mr Carroll, I don't know what you plan on doing but I'm certain it's not a good idea." Lofty tried to reason.

"What's it to you? He's my son and I need to put him right. If this is the only way, so be it." Brian shouted angrily.

"Well, I've never known anything good come from a threat." Lofty said, desperately trying to diffuse the situation.

"SHUT UP!"

"Alright Mr Carroll, let's calm down a little. Can I call you Brian?" Lofty asked, trying to remember the best way to talk someone down who posed a threat, from that course Rita had sent him on after the incident is resus.

"What does it matter?"

"Ok, Brian. I'm just going to move a little bit closer to you." Lofty tried.

"No, stay back. I'm warning you, if you try anything. Anything at all I'll kill you both."

"Ok, ok, I'm not moving. Can you tell me what's made you so angry?" Lofty tried again.

"That freak." Brian said, jabbing the knife towards Dylan, luckily he was to far away for it to get him.

"What's Dylan done to make you so angry?"

"What hasn't he done?" Brian snapped.

"Well what did he do to make you do this?"

"Existed for starters." Brian snarled.

Dylan was getting paler the more that he said, terrified something bad was going to happen and none was going to rescue them.

"He's always been a waste of space. A freak from the moment he could talk. A nerd, no personality, no emotion. Nothing. He's void of human feelings." Brian continued. Lofty just watched Dylan get whiter than he thought possible.

"I don't think that's true Brian." Lofty told him.

"Well, for some reason he seems to love you." Brian told Lofty. "Which I haven't a problem with, if anything it makes him more normal."

"Then what's your problem?" Lofty asked, still struggling to see what the real issue was here.

"Remember Hazel?"

"Yes, was that your girlfriend?" Lofty asked, assuming that was her name, as he couldn't quite remember.

"Yes, well she was pregnant."

"Ah, that's lovely."

"A little boy. Noah."

"That's a lovely name." Lofty told him, purely because he didn't know what else to say.

"Yeah, but Hazel died in childbirth." Brian said sadly. He lowered the knife he was holding.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Lofty said sympathetically, still not understating why this had anything to do with Dylan.

"So I was left to raise Noah myself." Brian continued, his grip on the knife still slack.

"Poor boy, imagine having you for a father, oh wait. I can. I feel sorry, at least I had my mother." Dylan said, suddenly breaking his silence.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Brian roared. His grip tightening he lunged for Dylan.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Lofty shouted, throwing himself between Dylan and the knife.

A searing pain ripped through his shoulder where the knife was now wedged.

Lofty fell to the floor in a heap.

"BEN!" Dylan screamed as he watched the love of his life fall to the floor.

He ran to help but was pulled away by his father who had grabbed another knife off the side and was holding it to Dylan's throat.

"It's your fault!" Brian snarled in Dylan's ear. "It's always your fault."

Dylan whimpered, he was terrified. Lofty was still face down in the floor, a knife sticking out his back.

"Noah is a freak. Just like you." Brian continued. "He's just like you. And freaks deserve to die."

Dylan heard footsteps coming down the stairs to the cabin.

"THIS IS THE POLICE PUT DOWN YOUR WEAPONS AND SHOW ME YOUR HANDS!"

 **everyone alright? Final chapter up tomorrow morning, a short and sweet chapter to end on! Reviews and thoughts very welcome! xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Short and sweet last chapter to tie up the loose ends! I hope you all enjoyed! Thank you to all who have reviewed!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Dylan didn't remember much of what happened next

Vague visions of the police storming in and arresting his father as he rushed over the slumped body of Ben on the floor.

The ambulance crew were rushed in and he was taken away so they could help Lofty.

The blade had remarkably missed all vital organs but he had puncture his lung so spent 5 days in hospital recovering, Dylan's dad was imprisoned for attempted murder and Noah had been found left alone in their flat with no food or water.

When the police told Dylan that Noah was going to be put into care, without hesitation he told them he would care for him. There was no way he was going to let his brother grow up in a system he had hated for the full 9 months he had been in it. He knew Ben wouldn't mind, but it would mean them moving to an actual house rather than the boat.

Robyn was showered in gifts, from chocolates to hugs and jewellery. Even Dylan had hugged her when Lofty told him about the text.

Zoe signed them off work for a month minimum but they ended up taking 2. They had brought a house, with a garden for Dervla and Noah to play in. 3 bedrooms and a large kitchen.

The night that Lofty was discharged from her hospital Dylan asked Robyn to babysit Noah, and he booked the whole restaurant out, the one they never got to go to, and they had cheese soufflé over looking the harbour.

* * *

 **So, I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it! Please give me your final thoughts in the reviews! x**


End file.
